


When Will the World Learn?

by MadamLilith



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blasphemy, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Happy Ending, Lilith doesn't like men, Lilith's POV, PWP, RIP Father Blackwood's dignity, not your uncle fluffy, she does like eating them though, spoilers for season 2 casting news, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamLilith/pseuds/MadamLilith
Summary: “To trust in Satan is to trust in me,” she would reassure, closing the distance between them. “Do you think you are owed a special explanation from the Dark Lord just because I happen to find you irresistible?” Lilith’s tempered tone turned to a whisper, snaking around Zelda’s ears followed by her lips on her throat and hands bunching the fabric of Zelda’s dress at her hips. Zelda melted into every fingertip and hot breath, dizzy in delicious submission.





	1. How You Pray to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Early chapters take place across a lot of season 1, but I will continue into my version of what season 2 could be. 
> 
> Huge THANK YOU to my fabulous beta and all around lifesaver and gorgeous friend, [Averita!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita) I took her down my rabbit hole of sin and blasphemy, and she didn't complain once.

“The great work begins, Dark Lord. I shall deliver Sabrina unto you.”

Lilith hovered over Mary Wardwell’s body, fingers still dripping with the ill fated teacher’s blood. She ripped the glistening scissors out of the woman’s neck, wiped them on a nearby doily, and sent them through the air back to their resting place next to the woman’s yarn, where they settled as though they’d never left.

Most of Lilith’s demon children were partial to possessing their victims’ bodies, but that was one line even Lilith was not keen on crossing. She knew what it felt like to not have control over her own body. She’d sacrificed everything to ensure she was self-possessed. She may manipulate those she needs to, she may kill, she certainly eats men for sustenance (and fun), but she would never inflict the horror of possession on another woman. Death was kinder for Mary, and more convenient for Lilith just to get her out of the way.

Besides, Lilith was powerful enough not to need the victim’s flesh to keep an illusion. Her magic was strong enough to mimic Sabrina’s mentor for as long as she felt useful. And Mary Wardwell was quite useful. Sabrina always had been a teacher’s pet. Growing up the sole child in the Spellman household, she’d learned to mature quickly, but she desperately sought approval from authority figures (probably because her aunt Zelda was so difficult to please).

Mary Wardwell was ideal. Sabrina would trust and listen to her, but she knew very little about the woman’s personal life. Luckily for Lilith, there wasn’t much personal life. No family or friends in town to speak of. Although Mary was engaged, her fiance was overseas for work and wasn’t due back for a few months. Lilith had more than enough time to get the job done.  

With a downward wave of her hand, the blood pooling on the floor seeped through the floorboards and vanished as if it had never been there.

Now, for the body.

She rolled Mary into her back with a firm shove. Her eyes were still open, cloudy, cold. Lilith removed her glasses and gently shut Mary’s eyes.

“Thank you, sweet Mary. The Dark Lord will reward your sacrifice, I’m sure.”

And with the snap of her finger like the strike of a match, Mary’s body erupted in flames.

Lilith’s magic was controlled, calculated, exacting. Not a single flame licked a nearby fabric or table leg. Her eyes glowed as she patiently, reverently watched Mary’s body turn to ash and bone fragments fell to the floor.

Finally she stood, adjusting her skirt, and made her way to the table she had been sitting at moments before. She poured herself a cup of tea, sipped it the way Mary had sipped a thousand times before dashing the remaining liquid from the pot into the fireplace with a sizzle.

“This will do just fine,” she purred as she knelt down and began scooping the ash into the teapot with her hands. It was the perfect vessel: slender and curved, feminine and delicate just like its former owner. The residual liquid on the sides of the pot began to create a paste, and there was far more ash than there was room in the pot. _It’s the thought that counts,_ Lilith told herself. She clinked the top onto the pot, wiping the remaining dust off the sides until she could see the the dainty blue flowers again, and set it on the table near the door before making quick work of the remaining ash on the floor with a magical blow from her lips.

She stopped in front of a mirror in the hall, taking a moment to admire her new figure. She adjusted the pin in her hair as she examined the tone of her skin, the curl of her lip. Meticulous.

Lilith let out one of Mary Wardwell’s gleeful giggles and sighed. Her least favorite part was over. Now this was going to be fun.

 

++++++++++

 

Lilith’s foray into the Spellman house was exhilarating. She loved infiltrating the den of her prey. She collected the supplies she would need and enchanted the mirrors so she could keep an eye on Sabrina and a closer eye on those dearest to her.

But enchanting the Spellman mirrors proved more boring than titillating. Sabrina’s aunt Hilda was a project all her own. Although Lilith did fully support her love of erotic novels, Hilda’s inability to act on her desires left Lilith simply disappointed in the sweet witch. And Lilith could only listen to Sabrina talk about that dopey boyfriend of hers for so long before the heterosexual nonsense numbed her mind completely.

“I’ll need to make a wine run at this point, Stolice,” she murmured as she watched yet another family dinner. She emptied her second to last bottle of Malbec directly into her mouth, forgoing the glass in her hand - not that wine had much of an effect on the demoness anyway, but the whisper in her fingertips and between her legs made her feel more human. A little part of her, tiny, buried deep, deep down still believed she was. Even after all of these centuries as the Mother of Demons, Satan’s Concubine, Madam Satan (as she liked to call herself), Lilith - the woman - was still in there. Like a piece of blue sea glass lost in a desert of dark volcanic sand, soft, cloudy, no longer pure, but intact nonetheless.

Sabrina’s aunt Zelda, unexpectedly, brought this piece of her to the surface. She proved to be quite a nice palate cleanser for Lilith, as she was no less than fascinating. There was a hardness to her, yes, but her depths were warm and soft. She saw, on more than one occasion, the way Zelda would grin widely behind her newspaper at the antics of her family, not letting them see how amusing she found them. Lilith even made it a nightly ritual to watch her get ready for bed, reveling in the woman’s self-care. Zelda would slip on her deep blue nightgown and floral kimono, apply lavender scented lotion to her hands and feet and breath in deeply several times, place a drop of peppermint under her tongue to calm her stomach. She liked the way Zelda closed her eyes the entire time she would brush her hair, luxuriating in her self-affection.

Lilith often witnessed Zelda praying to her over the bathroom sink. Zelda had prayed to Lilith since she was a little girl, when she first heard the stories told to her by her mother and grandmother. Stories of the first woman, defying submission, choosing to be demonized rather than give up her liberty. Even as a young girl, Zelda idolized that kind of conviction. Zelda may not have spoken aloud, but Lilith could feel the words in her chest nonetheless. They were beautiful words of humility and desire, resilience and longing.

Her beauty was undeniable, and as much as Lilith hated to admit it, she felt that same warmth in her stomach, that little piece of weathered seaglass, whenever she caught a glimpse of Zelda’s smile. To most, the facade Zelda built for herself was as distracting as the multilingual newspapers she hid behind, but to Lilith it was just as thin.

Lilith’s nightly ritual of observation was halted one night by Batibat. Though she was used to her demons’ obstinate natures, Batibat’s vengeance struck fear in Lilith she rarely experienced. Not only did Batibat threaten to harm Sabrina and ruin Lilith’s mission for the Dark Lord, but she also threatened to slaughter the rest of the Spellmans. The jolt of she felt in her core at the thought of Zelda prey to Batibat was the first sign to her that she was less in control than she planned.

After confessing her false story to Sabrina, the tale of a witch in love with a mortal fulfilling her father’s wishes, her relationship with the girl flourished. But not before needing to pay her aunts a visit regarding Sabrina’s jaunt into the mines. Three authority figures were better than one with this girl. Luckily, her aunts bought every word Lilith dished out for them.

She sat primly with her tea in hand, flanked by Hilda and Zelda, waiting for Sabrina’s intervention. It was odd sitting so close to the woman she had been spying on in her most vulnerable moments. She could feel her warmth radiate against the outside of her thigh, and Lilith had to harden herself against it. She caught Zelda’s wandering gaze several times amidst Hilda’s small talk, which was interrupted at the mention of Father Blackwood and Zelda’s subsequent coughing fit.

Lilith quickly set her own tea down and swiftly presented a handkerchief from her purse. Zelda’s watery eyes caught sight of the deep purple embroidered violets in the corner of the white cloth. It may have been old fashioned, but violets were still a well known calling card to any sapphic inclined woman nonetheless. Her knowing eyes darted up to Lilith, staring intently back at her. She coughed again, shaking her head.

“Zelds.” Hilda raised her arms above her head in demonstration for Zelda to do the same. Zelda rolled her eyes at both women next to her.

“Thank you both, I’m fine.” She cleared her throat. Several more times. Lilith smirked, casually tucking the cloth back into her purse

 

++++++++++

 

Before Stolice overstepped, he was a very useful pet. In fact, it was Stolice who first noticed Sabrina’s aunt Zelda at the Academy - at all hours of the night. Not checking on Sabrina, but meeting in Father Blackwood’s office for anywhere between 20 minutes to an hour at a time.

 _That_ man having the ear of Sabrina’s aunt? That would not do. Lilith would need to ensure that cord was severed. He didn’t deserve her. He certainly couldn’t please her the way she deserved, not with all of this archaic flagellation nonsense. Zelda wasn’t a prisoner of self-hatred and penance. Zelda had nothing to repent for and Blackwood knew it. He used his status to manipulate her faith in him for his own sadistic pleasure. Pain and pleasure are undoubtedly common bedfellows, but manipulating her faith in the Dark Lord with self-harm for self-harm’s sake was simply brutal misogyny at its very core. And _that_ is something Lilith could not allow to continue. If only she could get her hands on Zelda, just to show her how she ought to be treated.

Blackwood had been a thorn in Lilith’s side for much longer than she usually allowed weak men in power. She enjoyed spying on him, not because she cared a lick about him or what he did with his despicable days, but because he knew he was being watched. She loved the way she caused a knot in his stomach when she slinked through  the shadows of his office. He pretended to be in control around her, shrugging her off as if she were any other woman - as if she were really Mary Wardwell, a meek school teacher - forgetting, at his own peril, how powerful the Mother of Demons really was.

Lilith was used to being underestimated by foolish men; her thread of patience was long and weathered. She knew she would kill him one day. She was just biding her time, waiting for the opportune moment. In the meantime, she loved getting on his nerves. It gave her a sweet delight like a cat playing with her food, batting the poor creature between her paws and letting it go, just to catch it again, only putting it out of its misery when she was good and ready.

Lilith’s elongated shadow stretched up the wall of Blackwood’s office as she appeared as if from nowhere in front of his fireplace.

“Ever consider knocking?” Blackwood raised an eyebrow over his book.

“It’s a waste of time, dear,” Lilith sighed, toying with the peak of a red lampshade, “It’s not like you could stop me from coming in.”

“Manners matter, or have your demon spawn stripped you of all lady-like decorum?” he asked dryly.

“Ha!” Lilith laughed delightedly. “You’re a real hoot. Does sister Zelda know you’re so _funny_?” Lilith draped herself on his desk, disturbing his finely organized papers to emphasize her point.

Blackwood shut his book with a snap. “Have you been spying on me?”

“Who, little old me?” Lilith mocked, putting an offended hand to her chest. “Not today.” She grinned from ear to ear and hopped off his desk. “You know, I could turn her against you in an instant.”

He scoffed. “She’s one of my most devoted followers.”

“Devoted, yes, but desperate for approval too.” Lilith paused, her grin growing more lascivious. “I could have her wrapped around my talented fingers in no time at all.” She raised two fingers into her open mouth and sucked with a theatrical moan, circling her tongue between them, leaving no room for interpretation. Blackwood’s spine stiffened.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

It was clear he regretted the instant the words left his lips; he obviously knew that she would take them as a challenge accepted. She wiped her hand on the paper closes to her and let out an amused puff of air.

“She prays to me, you know,” Lilith added as she sauntered toward the door, pausing at the edge of the threshold, “almost every night.” A devilish grin spread across her face. Blackwood paled.  

“I think I’ll have to pay her a visit,” Lilith giggled as she meandered down the hall. “Perhaps tonight,” she mused to herself, not quite out of Blackwood’s earshot.

 

++++++++++

 

That night after the Spellmans were asleep, Zelda stood barefoot on the cold tile of her small bathroom, examining the self-induced scars on her shoulders. She ran her finger over one particularly deep cut that hit right where the strap of her nightgown rested. She winced against the pain. It might have been exhilarating in the moment, but she didn’t enjoy the recovery time. She chose not to heal her wounds magically, though; they were her punishment, after all. Faustus thought it best, and though his traditional values were more brutish than Zelda cared for, who was she to question the will of the Dark Lord.

 _Who am I to--?_ The unrelenting sting began to eat away at her faith. Perhaps not in the Dark Lord, but in her High Priest. _I am dutiful--._ _Is this pain really the will of--? Lilith, give me strength._ Zelda sighed, tears welling in her eyes.

_Everything is out of control. I can’t stop-- can’t stop him. I can’t live like this. I can’t-- He’s getting harsher-- violent, angry._

Zelda’s face contorted before letting out a sob.

_He’s my High Priest. How can I refuse him?_

Zelda gripped the sides of the sink until her knuckles turned white.

_Give me your strength. You would not allow this treatment of yourself.  Lilith, please, help me find my strength again._

Zelda sniffled and splashed cold water on her red face, patting her hot cheeks with her hands. She quietly padded back to her bedroom and opened the door to a cold breeze. She didn’t remember leaving the window open. A raven’s eye caught hers on a nearby tree as she shut the window in a huff.

“Sorry about the draft.”

The redhead whipped around.

“Satan’s sake!”

She was in such shock, it took her a moment to place the face of the woman standing by her bed.

“Ms...Wardwell? What in Satan’s name are you doing here?” Zelda harshly whispered, “in _that_ ,” she gestured to the woman’s green velvet robe and absolutely plunging neckline, “in my _bedroom_!”

“You called me, dear.” The woman shrugged casually as if late night house calls to witches were a common occurrence for her.

“What? I did no such thing.” Zelda couldn’t tell if she was more confused or irate.

“Well, maybe not Ms. Wardwell, but you did call _me_.” She half smiled, eyeing Zelda from head to toe.

“Who…?” She instinctively pulled her silk robe closer to cover herself, as if that thin material could protect her from this intruder. She was suddenly very aware of her bare feet on the chilled hardwood floor and the hair standing on end on the back of her neck.

“Just now, in the bathroom.” She nodded towards the door.

Zelda’s eye widened. “Were you _spying_ on me?”

“You prayed to me. For my _strength_.” She enunciated the last word like a succulent fruit ready to be plucked and devoured, dripping with pride.

Zelda’s pulse quickened and stomach quivered. She tried to recall what she did in the bathroom. What she said. She remembered splashing her face with water, checking her shoulder, crying. But she never spoke out loud, she didn’t think. Her cheeks reddened, close to boiling. If she didn’t speak her prayers out loud, then this had to be--  

“Lilith?” Zelda whispered the name tentatively, somehow afraid of what would happen if she were wrong. Lilith smiled, causing Zelda’s knees to buckle slightly. Perhaps she was more afraid she was _right_. If this idol truly was standing in front of her, in her bedroom, perhaps she was in more trouble than she thought. She needed to know exactly what she was dealing with or this panic she was starting to feel in her tightening chest would only escalate.

“But you….how long have you been... _you_?” Zelda asked breathlessly, clutching her chest. She tried to recount every interaction she ever had with Ms. Wardwall, making sure she hadn’t made a complete fool of herself in front of such a revered deity. Lilith took a breath, about to speak, but Zelda’s questions started spilling out of her feverishly.

“Why are you here? What do you want? Did the Dark Lord send you? What do you want with Sabrina?”

Lilith calmly stepped toward the frantic witch.

“Shhh,” she hushed soothingly, reaching an arm out to steady Zelda. “Yes, I am. Since October. Because you asked for my help. I want what you want. Yes, he sent me here. To help convince Sabrina to sign the Book of the Beast, just like you, just like Edward, want for her.” Lilith walked through each answer methodically and slowly, in a deep and soothing voice, so as not to overwhelm the trembling witch. It was too late; Zelda was already overwhelmed at her mere presence.

“Nothing more,” Lilith added. She stroked the witch’s upper arm, appreciating the soft, pale skin beneath her fingers. Zelda was past the tipping point, and this particular contact was not helping.

“I need to sit down.” Zelda could feel herself getting light headed, unable to catch a breath. She reached for the side of her bed for stability. Lilith helped steady her down and sat beside her. Zelda covered her eyes with a trembling hand. “I need you to say all that again. Slowly.”

Lilith repeated herself, pausing between each answer even more so than the first time. She put an arm around Zelda’s back, stroking soothing circles, below where Zelda was so tender.

“Just breathe, darling. It’s all right. I’m here to help you. Everything is fine.”

 

++++++++++

 

Lilith knew Zelda would be surprised, and perhaps a bit dismayed, to see her, but she wasn’t anticipating a _panic attack_. She was actually flattered. Such a formidable witch, a Spellman, actually crumbling in front of her. Lilith felt almost dizzy from her own power.

She crawled on the bed behind Zelda, straddling her back, bare legs dangling off the bed on either side of the hyperventilating witch. She wrapped her arms around Zelda in a bear hug and squeezed tightly.

“Breathe with me,” she instructed.  

Zelda straightened at first, but then nodded appreciatively. Lilith draped over her back so she could feel her lungs expand as she took slow, deep breaths. Zelda’s were still fluttering, but after a while her pace slowed and she was able to take one large, deep breath. “There you go,” Lilith encouraged. “A few more like that.”

Zelda stabilized and sniffled. “Well, this is mortifying,” she said thickly, rolling her eyes and wiping away the tears starting to dry on her cheeks.

“Not at all,” Lilith reassured her. “It’s why I’m here.”

“Yes, you said that.” Zelda sounded wary, uncertainty written in the tension of her shoulders.

Lilith hummed. She was still holding Zelda, though her grip let up and she started stroking her arm, her other hand combing through the witch’s lovely red hair. 

“I’ve heard your beautiful prayers your whole life, Zelda Spellman,” Lilith cooed.

“But you’re here _now_ …?” Zelda hazily questioned.

“I happened to be in the neighborhood,” Lilith replied. “Though in all seriousness,” her tone dropped, but she modulated enough to soften the truth. Zelda still seemed too fragile for a real conversation. “I was sent here to make sure Sabrina fulfilled the wishes of her family and our Dark Lord.”

Zelda nodded. Her words seemed to get through this time.

“I just couldn’t stand listening to your pain one more night without intervening. So yes, I’m here now, for as long as you need.”

Lilith wasn’t sure if Zelda believed her, though she meant every word. It wasn’t often she got to tell the truth and help someone at the same time. These were sweet moments she had to steal for herself, keep them locked up in a tiny box in what was left of her heart.   

Lilith didn’t let up her loving strokes and Zelda slowly seemed to relax - she sighed and leaned back into her, apparently accepting this turn of events - or at least, no longer fighting it.   

“What elegant hair you have, Ms. Spellman. So smooth,” Lilith purred.

She could have sworn she felt Zelda preen. She sensed her smile even if she couldn’t see it. Zelda let her head fall back on Lilith’s shoulder, exposing her neck to the demoness.

Lilith knew Zelda’s walls would be easy for her to break, but she thought it might be a little harder than just showing up in her bedroom. This woman was clearly exhausted. She needed much more attention than she anticipated. Zelda’s cold waters seemed to have warmed up to her, but she would still need to test them to be sure.

Lilith let her left hand slide around Zelda’s shoulder, fingers brushing a stray strand of hair out of the way as they danced circles down the woman’s collarbone.

“So soft,” Lilith whispered.

Lilith’s lips brushed against Zelda’s shoulder.

“So sweet.”

Her right arm slinked around Zelda’s abdomen, gripping her waist possessively, eliciting a faint gasp.

“So delicate.”

Lilith’s teeth dragged the strap of her blue nightgown off Zelda’s shoulder, exposing her wound. She flinched at the friction, but Lilith gripped her firmly.

“No. Not delicate. Enduring.” She kissed the raw skin.

“Formidable.” Another kiss, this one at the tender skin where neck meets shoulder.

Fresh tears welled in Zelda’s eyes as her flesh closed into a healthy scar.

“So, so strong.” Lilith pressed her cheek to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Mouth open, she primed the lobe with her hot breath before nibbling gently. Zelda sighed, leaning into Lilith, melting just a little bit more.

“You do not deserve to suffer, sweet Zelda.” Lilith’s fingers continued their journey up toward her chest. “You are perfect. A perfectly wicked witch,” Lilith whispered into Zelda’s ear, garnering a throaty laugh. Lilith took that opportunity to turn Zelda’s chin toward her and take her mouth against hers.

The kiss was soft at first, almost nurturing, but quickly sparked a need for more. More lips, more tongue, more mouth, more hands, more breath, more noise, more friction, more everything. Zelda’s passion grew stronger as Lilith coaxed her lust to take over what was left of her nerves.

She plunged her hand into Zelda’s nightgown, gripping her breast fervently, like the woman’s taut nipple against her palm was Lilith’s only purpose on earth. Zelda put her own hands to work, hiking the skirt of her gown up to her thighs. In one sweeping motion, Lilith hooked both legs around Zelda’s, crooking her feet under Zelda’s knees, coaxing her legs apart, granting Lilith access to the heat at their apex. She maneuvered her hand under Zelda’s silky skirt, brushing the tips of her fingers against her inner thighs. Zelda gripped the strong thighs around her, bracing in anticipation.

Lilith began with her middle finger, spreading Zelda’s slickness throughout her folds, making sure her sweet little witch was good and ready.

“Are you going to finger paint, or are you going to fuck me?” Zelda challenged in a deep growl, before she seemed to realize what she’d said;. she froze, breath held. This delighted Lilith, both Zelda’s boldness as well as how adorably she surprised even herself. But she couldn’t help but play with her just a little bit longer.

“Now Zelda, is that how you pray to me?” Lilith mocked, letting up her ministrations. She wouldn’t be goaded that easily. “Pray to me, sweet Zelda,” she smirked, taking a playful bite at the woman’s neck, “and I _might_ answer.”

Any of Zelda’s pride was out the window with that damn raven. “Please, Lilith,” Zelda pleaded breathlessly, “give me your strength.” Her voice hitched on the last word as the demoness bit down again.

Lilith’s ice blue eyes ignited. A cheshire grin and giggle escaped her, and she dove two fingers into Zelda, eventually followed by a third when she could manage. Gasping, mouth agape, Zelda’s moans - more like grunts and cries - were ravenous and constant, echoing through her bedroom. Lilith sucked on her neck and gave her nipple one last pinch before moving her second hand toward where Zelda needed it most. Zelda’s hand took up the spot where Lilith’s had been on her breast.

Lilith’s fingers were indeed talented. She articulated her pointer and ring fingers to open and lift Zelda’s folds for her middle finger to work it’s magic. This woman did not need a road map to Zelda Spellman. She _owned_ the road.

Zelda gasped at the new direct contact. _Is this woman ambidextrous?_

“Yessss,” Lilith hissed, switching angles in a way that made it clear that she was indeed ambidextrous.

Did Zelda ask that out loud? Lilith was too enveloped in her to discern what she was hearing and feeling anymore. Zelda was too close. Lilith could feel the woman’s burning heat creeping up, up, up, with each cry until there was nowhere else to go. She psychically felt every sensation, guided Zelda’s body to the cliff’s edge, shared in her freefall.

Zelda fell back into her with a crash, every taut muscle releasing into liquid. Slight shudders were the only sign of life left in her. Although Lilith’s body went untouched, her mind was as white hot as Zelda’s. Each one of Zelda’s flickering muscles reminded Lilith more clearly where she was.

She reveled in moments like this - Zelda’s walls contracting around her fingers, knowing she’d caused this. It was positively life affirming.

Before Zelda could fall asleep on her, sweaty and spent, Lilith grunted and nudged the woman onto her side.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“That’s it?” Zelda startled. “But….” she practically pouted, turning to Lilith. “I have more questions. Probably even more after... _that_.”

Lilith cleared her throat.

“I’m sure you do, but it’s late, and you’re in no shape for conversation tonight. I can explain more tomorrow.” Lilith carefully untangled herself from Zelda, rising and motioning for Zelda to stand as well so she could pull down the comforter.

Zelda complied with a nod - she still looked exhausted, contented now, but exhausted nonetheless. She crawled under the sheets and laid on her side. Lilith pulled the blankets up to her shoulder and stroked her hair near her temple, quietly humming a sweet lullaby spell. 

Once Zelda passed into sleep, Lilith turned off the lights and crawled into the other side of the bed, still humming softly. She curled behind Zelda, who melted back into her with a contented sigh. Lilith combed red curls through her fingers as she hummed, nuzzling into Zelda’s neck, until even the demoness let herself slip into a slumber of her own. She didn’t need sleep, but she let herself succumb to it anyway. It wasn’t often she got to relish in the warmth of a powerful witch, so vulnerable in her arms.

 

+++++++++++

 

“You, Madam - ” Lilith’s ears perked up at her preferred title -  “owe me answers.” Zelda stood in the open doorway of Ms. Wardwell’s office at Baxter High, arms folded across her chest.

“Ms. Spellman!” Lilith chirped, caught slightly off guard. “What a pleasure. Please come in.” She leaned back in her chair and rested her heels on the edge of her desk, motioning to the chair in front of her.

Zelda raised her eyebrow, taking the offered seat as Lilith waved her hand and her door complied with a forceful snap and lock.

“What can I do for you today, Ms. Spellman?” Lilith asked in her honeyed, singsong voice.

“I suppose,” Zelda’s eye caught the teacher’s deep red pumps perched on the desk, “I should,” her gaze dragged up her inexplicably perfect legs to the dark velvet hem above the woman’s knees, “start by thanking you...for last night.”

“No need. If I’m being honest, I was hoping for the excuse.” Lilith shrugged. “The power you exuded during the exorcism was....enthralling. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night.” This wasn’t quite accurate. Lilith had been spying on Zelda since long before the exorcism, but even so, it wasn’t as if Zelda was all she ever thought about.

“You flatter.” Zelda deflected the compliment, but she wasn’t wrong. Lilith certainly had plenty on her mind other than a small town witch, but gratifying beautiful women was one of her greatest joys. She loved dancing around sweet hyperboles, finding just the right words to make a self-confined woman like Zelda blush. 

“I do.” Lilith kicked her feet off her desk and rose in a voluminous flourish of raven curls. She sauntered around her desk toward her target. “Do you want to hear more?” 

Zelda shrugged, feigning indifference - unsuccessfully.

“Of course you do,” Lilith concluded smoothly into her ear as she grazed a hand around her shoulders, moving to face her. 

 _A hand on her shoulder. A whisper in her ear._  

“Shall I tell you of your beauty?” Lilith was in Zelda’s lap before the witch could protest. 

“You could start by explaining your intentions for my niece.” Zelda sounded like she _almost_ meant it. 

Lilith continued, ignoring the interruption. “No, although that face is undeniable. You know you’re beautiful. You see mortal heads turn with the flip of your hair. You feel eyes run up your body.” 

Lilith mimicked the movement palming her way up from the woman’s hip, to her waist, her chest, not stopping until her exposed neck. She let her thumb press into her pulse point, growing stronger. Zelda’s breath hitched and her hands finally made contact with Lilith’s waist. “No, you’d rather hear praise of your fine character, your wisdom, your devotion, your talent.” 

The corners of Zelda’s mouth flicked upward before she pursed her lips. Luckily, Lilith didn’t blink. 

 _Caught._  

Lilith pulled Zelda’s neck up as she leaned in for a long, languid kiss. After several moments she broke the connection, still hovering her breath over Zelda’s parted lips. 

“I may be a demoness with a penchant for pretty things -” Lilith stood with a sigh, “- but I still have classes to teach, young minds to mold.” She reached a hand down to fix the smudged lipstick on Zelda’s lower lip. 

The shrill school bell rang before Zelda could retort. The demoness took her cue and turned toward the door. She swayed her hips just so, reaching for the doorknob. She could already hear the clash and chatter of students rushing to their classes. 

“Raincheck?” she teased. 

“Speaking of young minds,” Zelda started for the threshold, “we should really talk about your wardrobe choices.” 

“The hormones of teenaged boys will rage regardless of what I do or do not put on my body.” 

“It’s not the boys I’m worried about, Ms. Wardwell.” Zelda took a step closer, pressing herself into Lilith, taking in a deep breath of her gardenia perfume that didn’t quite mask the smell of burnt firewood caught in her hair. “You’re just the type of woman to crush young sapphic hearts.” 

“Now, _that’_ s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Lilith teased, leaning up slightly for a final kiss.

 

+++++++++++

 

This game continued for weeks. Zelda would seek out Lilith at her office, her home, anywhere she could find her, always with the strongest of intentions to get to the bottom of her presence in Greendale. Lilith would tell her a few truths, a little lie here and there, sweet nothings, and everything she wanted to hear. 

“To trust in Satan is to trust in me,” she would reassure, closing the distance between them. “Do you think you are owed a special explanation from the Dark Lord just because I happen to find you irresistible?” Lilith’s tempered tone turned to a whisper, snaking around Zelda’s ears followed by her lips on her throat and hands bunching the fabric of Zelda’s dress at her hips. Zelda melted into every fingertip and hot breath, dizzy in delicious submission.

Zelda was no idiot. She knew she was being manipulated with multiple orgasms, she just didn’t know why. Even though one last brain cell was shouting at her to stop trusting this creature who was using her, something in her heart resembling hope kept pulling her back. Maybe she really was this lovable, this deserving of the attentions of a deity she’d been praying to her whole life. Maybe Lilith really _was_ a gift from the Dark Lord.

One cold autumn evening, Zelda ran into Lilith at the market. The two women exchanged calculated pleasantries amongst their mortal neighbors, but before long, Sabrina’s aunt and favorite teacher were laughing together in the Spellman’s hearse. They shared one of Zelda’s special cigarettes - the ones she hid from her niece and rarely ever indulged in except when Ambrose would insist. 

Zelda was usually graded and calculated with stories of her niece, but tonight she felt herself soften.

“She _hated_ showers! I couldn’t get her near them. She would run away squealing. I think she was about three. She was so fast. I was running around the house following her giggles before I found her stark naked in the cat box!”

This sent Lilith into a fit of laughter. 

“She hates that story. Never lets me tell it,” Zelda sighed with a smile, taking the joint from Lilith before she dropped it in her convulsions. 

Zelda had never seen Lilith like this - out of control. _Was she out of control?_  

Zelda didn’t know how long they had been sitting in the dark parking lot, but the windows had already started fogging up and she was surely late to help Hilda make dinner.

Lilith regained herself. “We better call it a night before I eat all of the food you just bought.” 

“Hungry?” 

“Starved.” Lilith’s eyes bore into hers, and Zelda could feel herself tighten and flush. 

“Me too,” Zelda said huskily before lunging for the woman in the passenger seat. Their lips crashed together, sloppy and hungry, all teeth and tongues. Lilith inhaled sharply at Zelda’s sudden force on top of her, grabbing at her neck, her hair, pulling off her coat, fumbling the zipper of her dress.

 

++++++++++

 

Lilith wasn’t always comfortable being on the receiving end of so much passion, but under the circumstances she was slightly more inclined to allow the onslaught. Zelda needed this. She needed to feel in control again. Lilith knew it was time for Zelda to come into her own again. And she felt so _good_. Lilith began melting under her touch. 

“What a naughty witch you are, Zelda Spellman,” Lilith teased between kisses. 

“You’re surprised?” 

“Not at all, just admiring,” Lilith’s eyes glowed brighter than the moon, soaking in the sight of Zelda’s smudged lipstick, flushed chest and mussed hair, panting above her. Lilith broke her gaze to look at the window beside her. She blew gently onto the hazed glass. 

A smile spread across Zelda’s face as letters appeared on the glass. 

_Fuck me._

 “Very classy, Ms. Wardwell.” 

Lilith rolled her eyes at the name.

 

++++++++++

 

Luckily the back of the hearse was empty save for a few grocery bags, so there was plenty of room. After some awkward climbing and more laughter, both women ended up sprawled in the open compartment. 

Zelda pinned Lilith on her back, pausing as the woman under her hissed. Zelda looked at her inquisitively.

“Rollers.” Lilith motioned to her back on one of the rollers used for sliding caskets. Zelda barely waited for Lilith to scoot to the side slightly before straddling her, pinning her wrists above her head, and taking her in another passionate kiss. Both women, though disheveled, were still fully clothed. Zelda broke the kiss too quickly strip herself of her fur coat and gather the fabric of Lilith’s black dress up above her hips. 

Zelda positioned herself lower between her legs now. She bent down swiftly, nuzzling her face against Lilith’s black panties. Both women inhaled sharply at the full, warm contact. Zelda took a long drag in of Lilith’s scent, cataloging every sensation: musky like the forest floor after a spring rain, sweet like Hilda’s maple donuts that Zelda loved to sneak as they cooled when no one was looking, and there was that burnt firewood smell again. _Where was that coming from?_ Her wetness was already soaking through to Zelda’s lips and chin. Even through fabric, Zelda could taste her: savory and tart, like cranberry scones. 

This demoness was intoxicating.

She ripped down the remaining fabric and tossed it aside. 

Now was time to feast. 

Zelda was all mouth and tongue and teeth. She gripped Lilith’s hips, scraping her nails down her thighs, slowly dragging her full, flat tongue up the woman’s folds. The sensation reminded Zelda of salted caramel, her favorite ice cream flavor to order on their family vacations to the beach. All of these familiar and beloved sensations gave Zelda pause. _Had Lilith enchanted herself to taste and smell like Zelda’s favorite things?_  

Her folds were velvet and swollen with desire, and Zelda fell deeper into this creature’s womanhood. 

 _How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?_ That damn cartoon owl flashed into Zelda’s mind, causing her to chuckle into the woman’s sex. _One. Two. Three. Four._ Zelda counted to herself as she flicked her tongue upwards over Lilith’s clit. On five, Zelda couldn’t resist sucking hard, which sent Lilith’s moans up two octaves. She was practically singing.

Zelda slipped two fingers inside and after a few more determined strokes and sucks, Lilith came hard, screaming Zelda’s name, her fingers tangled in the witch’s hair. It was too soon; Zelda wasn’t ready to be done. She could keep doing this for hours. 

_What has she done to her?_

 

_+++++++++++_

 

Lilith was in a haze all her own. The world was spinning around her, and she was glued to the ground. She watched the curtains over the windows dance back and forth in front of her eyes. 

Zelda asked something, but it was muffled by the white-hot blood rushing through her head. She was suspended in time and space and yet, she felt positively _human_. 

“Did I break you?” Zelda smirked, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. 

Lilith heard her that time and smiled lazily. “Mmhmmm,” was the only sound she could muster. Zelda stretched herself out to lay half on top of the prone woman in front of her. She kissed her lips luxuriously, sharing Lilith’s flavor between their mouths. 

She tasted like Zelda’s favorite things. Her nose tickled and vision blurred. She shut her eyes quickly, startled by the wetness that met her lashes. She wanted to be Zelda’s favorite thing, she wanted her to love her above all others, including the Dark Lord. She felt raw, like an exposed burn. Zelda’s kiss was the aloe, soothing and cool.

How is this so easy between them? Why did it feel so equal? How could a witch make her feel so weak? _This is ridiculous. Pull yourself together._  

“You taste amazing.” Zelda nuzzled Lilith’s reddened nose.

“I know.” Lilith beamed confidently, blinking her eyes dry, hoping Zelda wouldn’t notice. 

“Was that just for me?” 

“Of course,” she sighed. If Zelda had noticed, she didn’t pay any mind to it. 

“You know, you didn’t have to do that. I love the natural taste of a woman.” 

“I know, but why give you something you’ve done hundreds of times when I could give you magic?” Lilith ran her fingers through her own hair and stretched her arms above her head, arching her back like a cat waking from a nap. 

“Fair point, it was magical-- well, not _hundreds_.” Zelda scoffed. 

“Could have fooled me.” Lilith’s laugh turned into a delighted squeal when Zelda’s took her mouth for another forceful kiss.

 

+++++++++++

 

_A wildfire burned through the woods of Greendale. Mortal and witch alike ran for their lives as Zelda and Lilith stood in silence. The only sounds were distant wails and horse hooves drawing nearer. Lilith, her dark locks of black hair cascading down from a crown of blue hellfire, took Zelda’s hand. Their eyes glowed in the light of the blue flames surrounding them. They saw Sabrina stand at the altar as she signed her name in the Book of the Beast. Suddenly, the fire contracted into the soil, leaving nothing but burnt, black rubble. Zelda walked toward her niece before a loud crunch. Looking down, Lilith saw Zelda’s foot had broken through the skull of a ram. It had her trapped like an unwitting animal. Lilith knelt down and helped wrench her foot free from the bones. Looking up at the witch, she gasped at the sight of a glowing gold crown of young stag antlers upon her head. Lilith rose and took the witch’s face between her hands._

_“A crown becomes you, young witch. Perhaps I shall make you my queen.” Lilith kissed Zelda gently. “But first, let’s start with High Priestess,” she smirked as she jammed her pointed heelinto the remainder of the skull beneath their feet._  

Lilith awoke in her bed with a jolt, exhilarated, panting, covered in glistening sweat.


	2. Penchant for Gloating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I take it you haven’t heard.”
> 
> She cocked her head cautiously. 
> 
> “Ms. Wardwell’s fiance, Adam has been called back home to Greendale. Death in the family. So sad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my brilliant and beautiful beta, [Averita!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita/pseuds/averita)

“You have the potential to be the greatest witch of your generation.” 

Lilith heard the same galloping hooves she heard in her dream. She knew she was succeeding in her mission. She knew Sabrina would sign the book; it was inevitable. 

“I know you’re scared, Sabrina, because all women are taught to fear power.”

Lilith knew this more than anyone. From the beginning of humankind, her husband, Adam, and the false god refused her autonomy. She was demonized - literally - for refusing submission to a man, despite being equal by birth. It wasn’t long after that her lover, Eve, was punished for opening her eyes, for refusing blind submission to a god who had no power if his people were granted the freedom of thought. 

Knowledge has the power to change the world. What better way to subjugate a group of people than to deny them knowledge? An entire sex blamed for the so-called “original sin”? The only original sin Lilith knew to be true was the sin Adam committed against her body, against her will. The rape of woman was the first sin of man. The stripping of her status in the false god’s garden was the second. The punishment of pain to womankind’s body was the third. 

The stories men told of Lilith stealing young babes were false, of course, but when it comes to deities, belief holds power. With each new story of Lilith’s evil, the more wicked she became, until she barely recognized herself. 

“Own your power. Don’t accept it from the Dark Lord. Take it.  _ Wield  _ it.” 

As the words escaped her lips, she realized she could have been talking to herself and this Dark Lord whom used her thanklessly. There was no promise, no agreement made in blood, no binding contract. Lilith had no guarantee the Dark Lord would honor her service to him. She had birthed his demons for centuries. She’d sparked anarchies, ignited civil wars. She’d crumbled civilizations for him. He may have saved her once, but she had a power all her own, and she was starting to believe it was time she used it. 

After all, women  _ should _ be in charge of everything. 

Lilith watched as Sabrina called forth fire from the pit. Brilliant, hot, blue hellfire lit up the forest just as Lilith had dreamed, and she felt electrified and at peace all at once. Ash fell from the sky like snowflakes, the familiar smell of sulfur hung in the air. Sabrina may have been annoying at times, like most eager teenagers, but she did have a power in her Lilith rarely got the chance to witness. It was truly a thing to behold. 

Sabrina’s stubborn spirit, her raw tenacity, her uncompromising need for freedom reminded Lilith of herself. However exhausting she could be, Lilith had come to care about the young girl the way one would care about a puppy mastering tricks. As long as Sabrina didn’t get in Lilith’s way, she was quite delighted to take her on as an unwitting protege and steer her toward the path of night. She might find use for the teenage witch all her own. She just needed her loyalty above the Dark Lord. 

Given their current standings, she liked her odds. 

  
  


++++++++++

  
  


“I can’t believe this is where you brought me.” 

“Shut up, darling.” Lilith met Zelda’s eyes for for just a moment before returning to her work. 

“We’re going to get caught - ” Zelda’s protestations were cut off by her own guttural moan. 

Her bare legs were wide open, braced against the edge of Father Blackwood’s desk, heels digging into the fine wood, surely leaving marks. Lilith looked up from between her legs, face dripping.

“That’s a good girl.” She quickly bobbed her head back down in to finish her off. Zelda gripped the armrests of Blackwood’s stately chair as Lilith brought her closer to the edge. 

Lilith sensed footsteps getting closer to the door just before the lock clicked. Zelda was knocked from her ascent with a jolt as, in one swift movement, Lilith teleported her back into her own bed. 

Back at the mortuary, it took Zelda a moment to catch her breath and orient herself. As her mind caught up with her body, she let out an exasperated sigh, thankful that at least Lilith had chosen a private room to deposit her in her current state of undress. Once she’d caught her breath, she reached into her nightstand drawer for her vibrator, silently damning Father Blackwood - she’d been  _ so close,  _ damn him. 

In Blackwood’s office, Lilith wiped her chin and rose to her feet between the chair and desk just as the door opened. He froze at the sight of the demoness: hair unusually out of place, red dress slightly wrinkled, face flushed. 

Lilith slowly walked around to the front of his desk, continuing to wipe the corners of her mouth clean with her fingers. 

“What in Satan’s name are you doing in here?” Blackwood demanded.

“Oh, you’re really not ready for the answer to that, dear.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Incredulous, he took a step toward her.

“Men, always so slow on the uptake,” Lilith condescended. “Go on, let that anglican nose of yours snuff out the truth for you.” 

Blackwood halted, eyes darting around. With his next breath his eyes widened, brow furrowed. 

“Ah, there it is.” Lilith patronized in the way that always made Blackwood’s skin crawl. “Familiar scent?”

“Where is she?” Blackwood bellowed, marching toward Lilith to tower over her. She simply chuckled at his attempted bravado and languidly craned her neck up to look him in the eye. Although surprisingly petite, she was unflinching. 

“Was she always so  _ vocal _ with you, Faustus? Hmm? Did Zelda ever sing for you?”

“Plenty,” he spat, his ego taking the bait.

“Funny.” Lilith leaned in close enough that he could feel her hot breath tickle his cheek. “She told  _ me  _ no one has made her feel this way in years. Maybe ever!” 

Her eyes widened with sarcastic shock as Blackwood’s rage boiled to the surface; he shoved her backward and marched past to the edge of his desk. 

“You can’t tell me you’re surprised,” Lilith said patronizingly. “You must have known Zelda was more satisfied with me when she stopped coming ‘round for your regular witching hour visits.” 

“Of course I knew.” Blackwood straightened confidently, then leaned in with a glare. “I just underestimated your penchant for gloating.” 

“Yes, you have made quite a habit of underestimating me.” 

“Oh, have I now?” Blackwood folded his arms across his chest, leaning back onto the desk. “Then you, Madam Satan, should have no problem contorting yourself out of your next predicament.” 

Lilith’s eyes narrowed.

“I take it you haven’t heard.”

She cocked her head cautiously.

“Ms. Wardwell’s fiance, Adam has been called back home to Greendale. Death in the family. So sad.”

The wheels turned behind her eyes. Her brow furrowed as the implications of Adam returning prematurely dawned on her. All of her preparations at the house would have to be halted; she would need to keep up the facade of Mary Wardwell with no room for error.

Or she would just have to kill him. 

“Faustus, what have you done?” Lilith seethed, every hair on her body electrified on end. 

“I don’t think a scorched earth approach will work here, Madam. I’ve made sure his friends and family know of his return. Such a wonderful man. He’s a real keeper. Congratulations, by the way; you’ll make a lovely couple.” Blackwood taunted, making his way around his desk to the side of his chair. “I hear his flight is due back very soon. Better hurry, I’m sure he’s going to want to surprise his faithful fiance first thing,” Blackwood snickered. 

Lilith snarled, pressure bubbling just below the surface. She turned on her heels in a feral growl and marched toward the door. 

She stopped herself and took a deep breath, “Oh, Faustus?” she called before turning back to face her foe. 

She glanced toward Blackwood’s chair, still sullied by Zelda’s excitement. “Sorry about the mess.” 

Lilith exited with a cheshire grin, heels clicking down the hall, waving a hand casually to slam the door behind her. 

  
  


+++++++++++

  
  


Lilith burst through the front door, examining the work ahead of her. 

She began with the demonic artwork, returning it to the hideous florals Mary liked so much.  _ How many floral motifs does one household need?  _ She added a few more just in case, although it pained her to do so. Next she tucked away the teapot urn she had made for Mary’s ashes into a low, hard-to-reach cabinet behind a chair. She made quick work cleaning up her voodoo supplies, replacing them with Mary’s knitting. Totems, crystals, pentacles, candles, demonic bible, spellbooks, poisons and taxidermy, all gone in place of doilies, revolting cherubs, and even more flowers. She could just vomit. 

She’d never planned for this scenario because Mary’s fiance was halfway around the world and not due back for several months. When she first arrived in Greendale, she thought this would be an in and out mission, a simple goal to manipulate a little girl to do what everyone already wanted her to do anyway. Case closed. But it wasn’t that simple. She started making plans of her own. And for some unknown reason, the Dark Lord had yet to call her back to the pit. Her plans distracted her from how long she was really staying in town.

The sun rose as Lilith finished in the bedroom and began dressing for school. She was starving. She hadn’t feasted in weeks, not since Principle Hawthorn, and she was starting to feel slightly weak. The hot flashes would start soon. Her students were definitely getting an educational film today. 

  
  


++++++++++

  
  


Even Lilith gave in to procrastination at times. She knew Adam would be at the house by the time she returned, so she stayed a few hours late to grade papers, certainly the worst part of her undercover personna. She tried to assign topics that would be remotely interesting enough to read 25 mind numbing versions of, but even that wasn’t enough at times. She eventually resorted to enchanting a red pen to mark grammatical errors and a black pen for content so that she could plan lessons simultaneously. 

On her drive home, Lilith resisted making an unexpected visit to the Spellman residence. She had done this a few times, finding thinly veiled excuses to see Zelda (though it was usually Hilda who first greeted her with a plate of cookies or banana bread). It was clear to the rest of the Spellman family that Zelda and Mary had become friends, though they remained oblivious to the extent of it. 

She considered supplementing with some of Hilda’s oatmeal cookies to take the edge off her hunger, but although they were delicious, they did not fill Lilith up like raw flesh. She would need to be strong tonight and resist her darker urges. Self-preservation was more important; she couldn’t risk the attention of the town if their beloved doctor-humanitarian-dreamboat suddenly went missing just after his return. No, she would need to be strategic. Patient. 

Lilith parked her car outside the house. The lights inside glowed warm through the lace curtains. Taking a moment to prepare herself, Lilith marched toward the front door with determination.

_ Showtime _ . 

She opened the door to find the dining table set up in an elaborate display of candles and roses. Three dozen at least. All red.  _ How pedestrian.  _ She rolled her eyes. At least the color was to her liking. 

She dropped her purse and keys purposefully loudly so as to alert the occupant in the kitchen to her presence. 

Adam  swiftly appeared, salad bowl in hand, in the kitchen threshold. The excitement on his face dropped to shock at the sight of his fiance, along with the salad, tongs, and bowl, which went crashing to the floor. 

“Shit!” Adam quickly knelt down, trying to tidy the mess of lettuce back into the wooden bowl. He could only tear his eyes away from Mary for a few seconds at a time as she slinked toward him. 

“Aren’t I the one that’s supposed to be surprised?”

“You look so….different,” he gaped.

“Do I?” She twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

“Your hair. Makeup. That dress. Did you wear that to school? Where are your glasses?” Adam’s voice was getting higher pitched by the second as he scrambled blindly for the last bits of greenery. 

“Contact lenses - you don’t like it?” Lilith asked innocently, an almost hurt pout playing at her lips. 

“No! I mean, yes. I mean, sure.” He was struggling. “It’s just…..different. What the hell happened while I was gone? You look like a different person!” 

“I just felt like a change.” Lilith realized she needed to find Mary’s voice again or this was never going to work. She adjusted her posture to imitate the woman’s perfectionist rigidity, wringing her hands in front of her to self-soothe Mary’s anxiety. “Even a small town school teacher is entitled to a little makeover every now and then, isn’t she?” 

At the sudden return to the Mary he recognized, Adam melted. “Of course.” He took her hands in his. “You look beautiful. You  _ are _ beautiful. You always have been.”

“I know,” Lilith smiled coyly at the floor, allowing Mary’s cute dimples to peek through. 

Of course Lilith knew Mary was beautiful, even if not in the traditional sense. That was one of the joys of pretending to be her. Mary’s features were exaggerated and unusual, but striking, just the way Lilith felt inside. Mary was a tiny woman, but had a lean, athletic body that Lilith appreciated for its deceptive strength. In fact, she was enjoying this form so much, she was almost starting to forget it wasn’t really hers. Zelda had a knack for making her forget herself, getting lost in every feature Zelda loved about Mary’s body as if it was really hers Zelda was loving. 

But no amount of magic could take away the pang Lilith felt in her gut at the realization that Adam truly loved Mary for all that she was, and she’d taken that away from both of them. Lilith had always appreciated Mary, more out of gratitude than anything else, but it wasn’t until this moment that she realized how much she loved being her, using her,  _ taking  _ from her. 

The demoness’s ego was uniquely situated on a summit of superiority, unearthly wisdom, and ruthless self-preservation. Moments like this were extremely rare. She did not do guilt, if that’s what this feeling really was.  _ Or was it envy of being truly appreciated? _ Now, that was more palatable. Lilith decided to accept her envy of Mary and move on.

“But you don’t need me to tell you that. Mary, whatever brings you joy makes me happy too.” 

_ This one is actually decent, dammit. _

“I prayed to God everyday that I’d see your smiling face soon.” 

_ Oh, there it is.  _

Every nerve in Lilith’s body ignited. She hoped the flicker of contempt on her face was imperceptible to the doctor’s overly earnest eyes. 

“And here you are.” Adam held her head in his hands and kissed her gently.

_ Praise Satan, another totally oblivious male.   _

His kiss intensified. She could tell where this was going - she’d already resigned herself to the inevitable night. She could only guess what kind of lover Mary Wardwell was, but this would be on her terms or not at all. 

Adam’s hands moved to her waist as Lilith ran her fingers through his hair and gripped tightly. He pulled her flush against him; he was already hard. She wrinkled her nose at the feel of his stiff bulge against her thigh. She whipped him to the right and caught a glance at the cross above the fireplace. It was still upside down - she’d forgotten to reverse it last night. Somehow he hadn’t noticed, and she hoped to keep it that way.

Lilith swiftly knocked him off balance, pushing him into the rocky side of the fireplace. 

“Oof!” 

“Sorry.” 

She wasn’t. She locked their lips again forcefully while waving her hand toward the cross to rotate it back 180 degrees.

Adam seemed to suddenly have the urge to take charge, and he pushed himself off the wall. He yanked up the bottom of her wiggle dress to her hips, grabbing her ass and hoisting her up. She locked her ankles securely around his waist as he whipped her around. She didn’t hit the rock nearly as forcefully as he had.  _ How cute. _

Adam began kissing and sucking down her neck. 

_ Let’s get this show on the road.  _

Lilith reached between their legs to unlatch his belt. He quickly assisted, shoving his pants down to his ankles. She yanked her panties to the side to make room for him. He attempted to enter her, trying to coax her to open to him. She wasn’t up to her usual wetness; she shoved two fingers into his mouth before reaching to artificially lubricate herself. It wasn’t enough. She continued to touch herself, squeezing her eyes shut and remembering that cold night with Zelda - the feel of her swirling tongue around her clit, how hard she came around her beautiful fingers. 

_ There we go.  _

After a few minutes, they found a rhythm. “Harder,” Lilith insisted. “More….Come on, fuck me like you mean it.”

At that, he thrust harder into her, sweat breaking every surface of his body. In her excitement, Lilith sunk her teeth into his neck, thick hair cascading down his back. He hissed and she realized it was too hard - she tasted blood on her tongue. Her eyes darkened as she licked the spot clean.  _ Not yet.  _

“Are you close?” 

“So close,” she lied. Unfortunately, he lasted much longer than she would have guessed.

She changed her pitch, indicating her climax, hoping he’d get the hint. On cue, he came inside her. She could feel the heat radiate and begin the inevitable dripping exodus. Eventually, his panting subsided and he kissed her once more. 

The small wooden cross near her head flipped itself upside down again. Lilith glanced up with a smirk; Adam’s eyes followed hers, brow furrowed in concern. 

“Darn thing keeps falling,” she shrugged innocently.

 


	3. Positively Famished

Lilith lay awake the entire night. She alternated between watching Adam sleep and counting the insects caught in the spider’s web near the dresser. She missed Zelda. Her skin was softer, her lips sweeter, her hair fairer. She could hold her in her arms and feel her bones linking into their rightful place beside her, warm flesh melting into her. 

Adam was a good man, kind and generous, but he was still just as self-righteous, egocentric, privileged, entitled, and ignorant as any other. Just like the original Adam, just like every other man she had devoured over the years. This one may not deserve his fate, but her upper lip twitched in contempt as she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. 

Adam had appeared entirely unphased by Lilith’s sexual aggression earlier that night. Perhaps it had been so long that he didn’t care, or perhaps he was used to it. Perhaps she was wrong about meek Mary Wardwell. It didn’t matter - Satan’s sake, she was starving. 

She lay witness to the moon passing over the skylight until the violet dawn cast new light on the room. Adam stirred and Lilith tucked herself down, pulling the comforter up to her chest, pretending to be asleep. His heavy arm wrapped itself around her waist in an affectionate squeeze. He pulled his body flush against hers, still half asleep.

“You’re not on your side,” he murmured. 

“What?” Lilith was sure she was on Mary’s preferred side of the bed.

“You usually sleep on your side in the morning. I’ve missed spooning you.” 

“Oh.” Lilith started to roll over, uncomfortable being the little spoon. Although she was slightly shorter than Zelda, she loved that she wanted to be held. 

“You’re usually freezing, but you’re like a furnace. Are you feeling sick?” Lilith crawled out of bed before he could trap her. 

“I’m fine,” she dismissed. “Just a hot flash. Don’t worry about it.” Lilith padded to the bathroom and ran a cool shower. It was getting more difficult to maintain her current state without expending more radiant energy. She could pretend her excessive heat was just temporary for a few days, but she would have to have a real meal soon or this would just get worse. 

  
  


+++++++++

  
  


Lilith let Adam drive her to the funeral, but managed to get in a few quips about self-sufficiency and gender roles. After a mutually silent drive, he pulled up to the Spellman Mortuary. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Lilith didn’t know why it hadn’t occurred to her to ask which funeral home they would be going to. Nor had it occurred to her to tell Zelda about her current situation before this moment. 

Once parked, Lilith hurried ahead of Adam, not letting him take her arm. 

“Mary? What’s wrong?”

“I have to pee!” Lilith called back.

Adam threw up his hands. “Glad to know some things never change.”

This elicited a self-satisfied smile from Lilith as she entered the front door without knocking, leaving Adam outside to greet one of his uncles. 

“Ms. Wardwell?” Sabrina practically ran into the woman. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s a long story, Sabrina. Is your Aunt Zelda home?” 

“She’s upstairs,” Sabrina affirmed. “Why?” 

Lilith was already halfway up the stairs. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing! I just need to talk with her urgently. She’s expecting me!” she hollered back down the stairs, breathless with a lilt of cheer. 

  
  


++++++++++

  
  


The door to Zelda’s room was shut. Lilith knocked as she opened it in haste. 

“What in Satan’s name?!” Zelda whipped around, black dress half-zipped up her back. 

“I need to talk to you--”

“You do know, the point of knocking is to wait for a response first?” Zelda demanded coyly.

Lilith shut the door behind her. “I’m sorry. I have a problem.” 

“Well, I don’t exactly have time to... _ fix it _ right now.” Zelda struggled to reach for her zipper again. “As you probably noticed, we have a funeral downstairs today.” Lilith hurried over and lightly swatted her hand away so she could help her finish the zip. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I have to talk to you about.” 

Zelda turned to face the slightly frantic demoness. “What do you mean? He’s already dead, what could possibly be wrong?”

Lilith gathered her breath and Zelda’s hands in hers, sitting her beside her on the edge of the bed.

“I am not Mary Wardwell,” Lilith prefaced, squeezing Zelda’s hands slightly. Her palms were beginning to sweat.

Zelda chuckled. “Of course not.”

“How well did you know her before...you know…?” She couldn’t say it, but she shrugged sheepishly.

“Not at all.” Zelda’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” 

“Did you know she was engaged?” 

Zelda stiffened. “...No.”

“He was supposed to be gone, far away, curing some disease in some Satan-forsaken sauna in the middle of nowhere. But he’s back. For this. The funeral. His father-- the point is, he came home. Last night. And he’s downstairs, right now.” Lilith’s tongue tripped over her words, defying any hope of control. “I just needed to tell you before you got the wrong idea. I’m trying to figure a way out of this until he leaves again.” 

Zelda’s eyes darted down to the floor, breaking their intimacy.   

“I just….needed you to know.”

“Why?” Zelda looked back at her, searching her eyes. 

“I-I don’t know.” The spotlight was on Lilith, and she was faltering.  “Like I said, I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.” 

“Yes, but why? Why should you, Lilith, Mother of Demons and all that, care what a simple witch thinks of her?” Zelda retreated to modesty too quickly for Lilith’s liking, but the witch’s vexation seemed to be growing.

“Zeld--” She stopped herself, scrunching her nose in frustration. 

_ I need you. I need you to believe in me. I need you to love me. I care because I---. _

Nothing sounded right and her stomach twisted in knots. Lilith held Zelda’s face in her hands. She kissed her lips gently and rested their foreheads together. 

“You’re not a simple witch.” 

Zelda nodded, melting. She nuzzled Lilith’s cheek with her own, and ran her fingers through her thick curls. 

“You know you could run this town if you cared to try.” 

Zelda scoffed.

“You know it’s true. You’re just as capable as Faustus, with twice as many balls.” 

“Ha!” Zelda let out a single laugh. 

“Figuratively.” Lilith rolled her eyes, “You could be more than that. You could be a queen, Zelda.” Lilith gazed into her eyes, almost trance-like. “I’ve seen it.”

“What are you talking about? The days of queens are long gone.”

“Trust me.” Lilith’s voice was determined, but her eyes posed the question, a plea.

Zelda nodded faithfully. 

“So what are you going to do about…?” Zelda motioned downstairs. 

“I am nothing if not patient, but I suspect he will be out of our lives very shortly.” The gleam in her eye was surely unsettling, but as long as it wasn’t directed at Zelda, she appeared satisfied with the answer. 

  
  


++++++++++

  
  


Lilith didn’t know why Adam’s family never called to check on Mary while he was away. It seemed odd to Lilith; however, her curiosity was dismissed during the funeral. There was clearly bad blood in and amongst the Masters family - from all sides. Adam’s mother barely spoke to him and passive aggressive comments were hurled into the air like lawn darts. She was surprised Adam had come back for the funeral at all. The tension during the service was palpable, delicious even. Lilith began salivating when she caught Adam’s sister glaring at his uncle.  _ What the hell happened here?  _ She didn’t care enough to figure it out, she just wanted the hell out of this whole Masters family and back to her own master plans. 

“So...why didn’t you call me when you knew you were coming back?” Lilith broke the silence of the car ride home. “A funeral isn’t exactly cause for a romantic surprise.” 

“I did. I called you 4 times. Once I got to a city with reception, I called. Then again with every layover. Your phone was disconnected. I found the cord ripped out of the wall.”

“Oh...right. I was getting a lot of prank calls. You know...kids.” Lilith shrugged as Adam pulled into the driveway. She had pulled the phone out of the wall along with smashing several mirrors and hurling Mary’s record player across the room when it refused to work. Lilith’s fits of rage shortly after Sabrina’s failed baptism had gotten a bit out of hand more than once. 

“Let’s go inside, I made some yummy almond cookies,” Lilith’s voice dripped in Mary’s sweetness. 

Adam paused. “Did...you forget I’m allergic...?” Lilith eyes widened.  _ What? Shit! But Mary--?  _ “To--”

“Almonds!” She interjected. “I’m so sorry, of course! I’ll throw them away!” Lilith didn’t even like almond cookies; she only made them as part of her cover. She was happy never to make them or any other marzipan confection again.

“Oh, no, don’t do that. Why don’t you give them to a friend?”

Lilith paused, covering her smile with her hand as she looked out the window at nothing in particular. All she saw was the glint in Zelda’s eyes when she smiled. Lilith hummed, nodding in approval at the marvelous suggestion. 

  
  


++++++++++

  
  


“Are you ready yet?” Adam shouted upstairs to Mary, still in the bedroom. 

“For what?” Lilith hollered back.  _ The funeral was just yesterday, what does he want from me now? _

“Church! It’s Sunday! Aren’t we going?” 

_ Fuck. Fucking fuckity fuck fuck.  _

There’s no way in any realm she would set foot in a Catholic church. She might very well set something on fire unintentionally when she heard something she didn’t like. She was in a state as it was, and very low on self-control. 

“I’m actually feeling quite ill this morning!” 

Adam jogged up the stairs. “What’s wrong?” 

“Just my stomach. I might be coming down with a flu. It’s going around school.”

“I knew you had a fever. Why aren’t you lying down? Get back to bed.

“Fine.” Lilith let Adam lead her to the bed and tuck her under the covers. 

“Would you like me to stay with you?”

“Definitely not. You should still go. I’m sure people would be happy to see you.” 

“...Okay. Rest. Drink plenty of water.” Adam kissed her on the forehead and gave her sides an extra tuck with the covers.

  
  


+++++++++++

  
  


Lilith took this opportunity to pay Zelda a visit. Since her car was at the false church with Adam, she teleported to the front door of the Spellman property, plate of cookies in hand on Mary’s second best china wrapped tightly in cellophane. 

Lilith knocked and heard Hilda shuffling from the kitchen to open the door.

“Ms. Wardwell! Lovely to see you, though I’m sorry about the circumstances of yesterday.”

“Quite alright, Hilda, thank you.”

“Come in! Come in! I’m just baking at the moment.” Clearly. Her yellow apron was covered in flower and she had a streak of it on her cheek as well. Hilda led Lilith to the kitchen. “What brings you here today?” 

“Actually, I was dropping off something for your sister.” 

“Ah, Zelda is out shopping at the moment,” Hilda informed her in her quintessential bubbly tone. 

“Of course,” Lilith remembered, “She always does her shopping on Sundays.” 

“That’s right….how did you...” Hilda trailed off. At this point, Lilith didn’t care if Hilda started to get the idea that Mary and Zelda were closer friends than they let on.  

“I’ll just leave these with you then if you don’t mind.” Lilith set the plate on the island. “For all of you! Please enjoy. I just wanted to thank you all for yesterday’s service.” 

“Of course! Aren’t you a gem. I’ll tell Zelda you stopped by.” Hilda beamed with a wink. 

“May I use your powder room?” 

“Just down the hall around the stairs!” Hilda’s oven dinged. While she was distracted, Lilith snuck away and fluttered up the stairs.

Once at Zelda’s nightstand, she scribbled on a piece of paper, and set one almond cookie on top of it next to the witch’s Satanic bible.

 

_ sweet dreams only for  _

_ my sweet Zelda.  _

_ I’ll see you tonight --  _

_ take me someplace warm _

__ \-- L _ _

 

 


	4. Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delivering on all of the smut and a more satisfying ending than canon, no doubt.
> 
> If this is my one way ticket to hell, it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big, huge, final THANK YOU to my delightful and delicious beta, [averita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita). She put up with a lot from me over the past few months with this.

That night, Lilith was grateful for jet lag as Adam went to bed right after dinner. He insisted she join him to get off her feet and recover from her illness; she complied, only to save time. He was a doctor after all, and she could play the dutiful patient until he was asleep. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Adam felt Lilith’s forehead with the back of his hand, then her cheeks and chest. “Though you still feel quite hot. I don’t think you’re past the worst of it.” 

“Perhaps not.” 

“You shouldn’t teach tomorrow. Call for a sub. I can take care of you.” 

“How long are you planning to stay? I mean--” Lilith adjusted her tone to Mary’s sweetness. “When do you need to return to work?”

“Well, I actually was planning to tell you the first night, but we got a bit distracted. Because I’m over my 12 month mark, I can come home.” Adam held her hands in his, lovingly stroking the back of her thumb with his. “I already submitted my paperwork and planned to return next month.”

“Oh!” Lilith exclaimed, eyes widening. “That’s wonderful!” 

“Yes! I will have to fly back on Tuesday for the last month to finish up and help with the transition - ” Lilith nodded in agreement - “but after that, I’m all yours again.” He kissed her hands repeatedly. 

“I can’t wait,” she breathed, the wheels already turning. “And have you...told anyone -  any friends I mean, yet?” She held her breath. 

“Not yet, I wanted to tell you first.” 

“Perfect!” Lilith chirped. “I mean, thank you. I’m over the moon!”   
  
  


++++++++++++

  
  


Once Adam was safely asleep, Lilith snuck out of bed and wrapped herself in her green velvet robe. She made her way quietly downstairs and ignited herself a warm fire with a light blow from her lips. She watched the clock, nursing a highball glass of gin, neat, with a lime wedge for kicks. She was feeling a bit frisky tonight. The prospect of her next meal was in sight, but she’d promised Zelda a visit. A little amuse bouche was just the thing. Once she knew Zelda would be asleep, she sat herself cross legged on the oriental run in front of the fire, now blazing, and began her meditation. 

After several minutes of silence, save for the crackling fire, Lilith began floating above the floor. 

At first, she heard the din of a party. Upscale, perhaps a cocktail party or gala. Clinking glasses and champagne corks popped. A full brass band backed up a classic jazz crooner. Lilith opened the door in front of her and poked her head into a ballroom. Tuxes filled the room and she became instantly aware that she was the only woman.  _ What in the world was Zelda thinking? _ Lilith began to step out of the threshold but halted when she saw Ambrose dancing with a young man. She should have known she’d wander into the warlock's dream first, yet again. 

Lilith retreated backward, wandering through the kitchen. Not a soul in sight. Ambrose obviously was only populating rooms he was physically in. She found an exit door and pushed it open with a deep, long, focused breath. She closed her eyes, stepping into the void. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was looking out over a beautiful mountain vista. The sun was below the horizon, almost twilight, and the night was young. Snow blanketed distant pines across the valley. Delicate golden lights lit up a tiny town below. Silence and a slight cold breeze reminded Lilith that this, although beautiful, was not what she had in mind when she requested somewhere warm. 

“Glad you could finally join me,” Zelda’s voice outstretched behind her. Lilith whipped around, green fabric swishing a flurry of fresh snow at her bare feet. “Well, are you getting in?” 

Zelda was perched on the edge of a naturally formed hot spring. Her arms, folded on the edge, hid what was surely her very naked body. Although the light in the sky was dim, the water was still a brilliant bright blue as if Zelda was uplit from below the steam escaping the surface. Lilith couldn’t hide the smile creeping on her face. 

“I’m sorry, took a wrong turn at Albuquerque,” Lilith sighed, lifting a dramatic hand to her forehead. 

Zelda twittered and pushed back off the edge. The ends of her hair dragged in wet waves in the water in front of her breasts.  

“You missed a glorious sunset,” she purred. 

“I prefer twilight,” Lilith retorted, striding toward the edge of the hot spring. She knelt down, slipping her legs in first. After adjusting to the temperature, she quickly hopped off the edge, robe and all, into the water, which elicited a full laugh from Zelda. Lilith’s stomach tingled the way it always did when she saw Zelda light up. She swam toward her with determination. 

“I was worried you had forgotten about me,” Zelda whispered when Lilith reached her.

“Impossible,” Lilith husked and took her lips in a strong kiss, arms encircling her waist. Zelda’s wet hands clasped at the base of her neck, tangling in Lilith’s still half-dry hair. 

Both women were treading water, legs occasionally whacking together and getting caught in Lilith’s heavy robe. Zelda fumbled for the frog clasps at the front of the waterlogged garment. Once the last clasp was released, she forcefully pulled it apart, freeing Lilith’s torso, and helped her shrug it off her shoulders. Zelda was about to let the heavy thing sink, but Lilith grabbed at the sleeve before Zelda let go. 

“I’m gonna need this later.” Lilith swam, clutching Zelda by the waist, over to the pool’s edge and heaved the mess of dripping fabric onto the snow. 

The women spent the next few minutes battling for dominance. Their tongues darted in a passionate dance and Zelda finally pinned Lilith to the wall. The water didn’t provide any leverage, though, and Lilith quickly pushed against the wall to send Zelda off balance. 

“Any chance you could think up something a bit easier? More reclined perhaps?” Lilith teasingly requested with a nip to Zelda’s lower lip. 

Zelda smirked, “Feeling lazy tonight, are we?”

In an instant, everything around them changed form. The rock became hardwood, snow became fur throw rugs. Lilith’s wet robe was now draped over on an armchair. They were suddenly out of water, laying on the floor next to a roaring fireplace. Lilith paused to look around. A four poster canopy bed, tangled wood and sheer white drapes, impressionist oil paintings, candles and books on every surface. A window looked out into the same mountain view. The fireplace was far too large and ornate for such a cozy room, but this was no time for a debate on architectural design. Zelda was lying on top of Lilith, both women still naked and sopping wet. 

“Is this reclined enough for you, Madam?” 

“This will do just fine, witch.” 

Zelda bit her own lip to hide an eager smile. Lilith raised a finger to Zelda’s lower lip, plucking it out of the grasp of her teeth. She gently traced the line up to her cheek. Zelda took the thumb hovering in front of her into her mouth, licking at first before sucking and rhythmically twirling her tongue. Lilith’s head dropped back at the tension rising in her core, hitting the floor with a gentle thud and she let out a pleased chuckle. She dragged her thumb out of Zelda’s mouth and down her neck. 

“Salty,” Zelda noted.

Lilith’s fingers danced with the dripping beads of water slowly making their way down Zelda’s chest. Her other hand repeated the same dance along the other side of Zelda’s chest, both drawing invisible designs into Zelda’s wet skin. Her hands made their way down the sides of Zelda’s breasts, to her waist, and around her back. She pulled the redhead up suddenly, causing her to lose balance and almost fall onto her. Lilith caught one ivory breast in her mouth and suckled at Zelda’s pert nipple.  _ Salty, indeed.  _ Both women moaned in unison and the fire roared twice it’s strength next to them, illuminating the snug room. 

“Careful,” Lilith breathed into her breast, “you’ll burn this whole place down if you don’t control yourself.” She polished her last word with a lick and a nip causing Zelda to hiss along with a sizzle from the burning wood. 

Zelda defiantly slid down, weaving her leg between Lilith’s and grinding her thigh down hard into her sex. She took Lilith’s wrists above her head and forced her mouth open with her persistent tongue. A muffled squeal was Lilith’s only response as the flames grew ever broader. 

“Ah-ah-ah, what was that you were just saying about control?” Zelda’s light, playful tone sent a flutter through Lilith’s abdomen. “This is my dream; I’ll burn what I want. Do what I want. Take what I want.” 

Zelda wore her self-confidence well. Lilith admired her ownership of that moment. The demoness knew she could crush the pretty witch like any other, but for this moment, Zelda seemed to forget all that. She didn’t see Lilith as something to be feared, and for once, Lilith didn’t mind. In fact, it gave her a familiar sensation, faint like a partial melody escaping the walls of a nearby room. Zelda did as Lilith asked, she trusted her, and though Lilith knew she didn’t deserve it, she accepted it just the same. She needed it. Lilith needed Zelda, needed her to own her power, needed her loyalty. 

Lilith knew that with Father Blackwood out of her way, she would have more control over Sabrina. And more control over Sabrina meant more room to plant her seeds. Who better to replace the High Priest than the next of kin to the previous High Priest? Zelda had just as much claim to the position as Faustus, moreso even, but she chose not to fight for it. But Zelda was learning to take her power now, not just use it as a shield, but wield it as a blade. And if she could twist Zelda’s spiritual worship of her into earthly love, she would have the devotion of the new High Priest of the Church of Night and soon, all of its followers, including little miss Sabrina. The girl was primed to fight the patriarchy, with her raw power and formidable spirit. Lilith could promise Sabrina what witches have always wanted, power  _ and _ freedom. The Dark Lord didn’t stand a chance against a world of witches devoted to their foremother, Lilith, taking back their power, their autonomy, their liberty. Lilith would lead them into a new world run by and for them. It was only a matter of time.

Lilith bit her lip. “That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard,” she purred.

Zelda chucked, “I bet you say that to all the girls who top you.”

“Top me?” Lilith scoffs. “Hardly. Besides darling, I don’t usually let them get that far.” 

“Oh really? What do you let them do?”

“I let them tell me when to stop,” Lilith raised a seductive eyebrow, “but they usually just beg me for more.” Zelda smirked. “Over and over, until there’s nothing left but a husk of a woman. Just sweat, knotted hair, and raw flesh.” 

Zelda didn’t remember releasing Lilith’s wrists. She was laser focused on the unearthly cold eyes of the demoness before her. Somehow her hands found their way up Zelda’s hips, one slinking between her legs, replacing the pressure of her own thigh with her palm. Her subsequent strokes were deliberately prolonged. 

“Countless orgasms later,” Lilith’s rich, sultry tone reverberated through Zelda’s bones like the tines of a tuning fork. Every hair on Zelda’s body stood erect as she succumbed to the resonance. Their gaze was broken when Zelda’s eyes inadvertently rolled back along with her head, slick red curls slapping across her back. Lilith firmly inserted herself inside her, dragging two curled fingers out slowly, back and forth like an oar pulling through a thick current. “I watch their minds go...somewhere else-- into the stars, I think.” 

Lilith pulled her closer with her free arm and hummed a low tone just behind Zelda’s ear. Zelda’s body instantly convulsed, every muscle spasming with pleasure, and a guttural, primal noise stampeded out of the witch. Lilith didn’t stop. She even increased the decibel until Zelda threw herself away from the demoness, back arched, gasping for breath. She opened her eyes and the ceiling was gone-- only a stream of stars swirling around her in a timelapse as if days were minutes and seconds were unobservable. 

Without warning, Lilith’s hum was silenced when she was struck by a beam of early morning sunlight. The ground beneath her became cold and damp with dew. There was no longer fur beneath her, but grass, and all around her were towering pillars and arches of stone. She found herself in the center of a henge. Zelda stood beneath one of the arches, her naked form silhouetted in sunlight. Lilith rose and Zelda held out her hand to her. As she grasped it, the earth shifted. Both women were knocked to the ground, a strong gale whipped through them as they tumbled to one side. They held tight to each other, Zelda gripping what appeared to be a mast of a tall schooner.

“What’s happening?!” Zelda yelled over the howling wind and crashing waves. The ship rolled and wood creaked.

“This is  _ your  _ dream! I’m just along for the ride! Can’t you think of somewhere more easy going!?”

Lilith flopped into a booth with a thud, cocktail in hand. She was in a bar of some kind, maybe a club. It was dimly lit and smoke filled the hair. A full brass band played “Let’s Misbehave” fast and loose, and women in glittering fringe shimmied in the spotlight.  

“Nice threads,” the redhead remarked, motioning to Lilith’s body. Zelda was standing in front of her in a narrow, navy, flapper dress, hair in finger waves, sipping a glass of champagne. 

Lilith looked down at herself in a deep red dress overlaid with intricate black beading. 

“Better?” Zelda slid into the booth next to her and looked out at the hollering crowd of inebriated dancers. 

“Much. Though this hem is far too short for the time period,” Lilith gestured to the skirt riding up her thighs. “Is this a memory or a fantasy?” 

“Memory-- one of my favorite places,” Zelda smiled. “Though I did take some liberties with your attire.” Zelda slid a hand up Lilith’s thigh and toyed with the high hem. 

“Clearly a winning choice for all parties involved.” 

“I thought so.” Zelda kicked back the last of her drink and tossed the glass, letting it smash to the floor without a care. She took the brunette by the neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. Fingerwaves spilling over her shoulders. Hands grasped at every body part within reach, pulling at any fabric that would budge. 

“Any chance this place has a back door we could sneak out of?” 

“Why, you don’t like an audience?” Zelda teased. 

Lilith wrinkled her nose, “It’s just a bit loud.” 

“Follow me.” Zelda scooted out of the booth and grabbed Lilith’s hand, pulling her behind her as she marched toward a dark hallway. After passing a stout, surly bouncer, Zelda slid what appeared to be the wall sideways. A few yards down another tight hallway, Zelda slid another wall open. On the other side was a false bookshelf and--

“What in Satan’s name…?” Lilith’s jaw was slack as she looked around, frozen where she stood. Zelda beamed. 

“A speakeasy? In a false church.”

“You know sacramental wine was the gateway out of prohibition.” 

“Mortals,” Lilith rolled her eyes in exasperation.

The two women slowly made their way down a row of pews. Candles provided the only light, though they were abundant enough to illuminate all of the gold leaf in the false god’s artistic propaganda. The high ceilings provided impressive acoustics and both women kept their voices low and whispered despite being completely alone. Heel clicks echoed with each step as they sauntered down the center aisle.

“I have to say, Ms. Spellman, I’m impressed. No one has ever tricked me into a false church before. You’re lucky this is just a dream, or I might have to kill you and bury you in your little Cain pit to teach you a lesson.” 

Zelda stopped in her tracks. “How did you know about that?” 

“You’re not the only Spellman sister I converse with, you know,” Lilith teased, continuing her catwalk away from the witch. She and Hilda only ever had two private conversations, but it was fun toying with Zelda’s jealousy.

“What did she tell you?”

“Nothing. Just that resurrecting from a Cain pit can be quite an ordeal,” Lilith sighed. “It’s a wonder she’s never retaliated.” 

“She doesn’t have it in her,” Zelda smugly shrugged. Lilith looked over her shoulder.

“But you certainly do.” The demoness turned on her heels and walked back toward Zelda, mid aisle. She swished her hips, feet crossing in front of each other elegantly, dangling beads swaying with each step and gently slapping at her upper thighs. “No wonder you liked that bar. You have quite an illicit streak in you.” 

“I’d done some pretty naughty things on that altar back in the day.” 

Lilith gasped in delight, her eyes lit up. She raised an eyebrow. “Ever get caught?” 

“Almost once. That’s how I developed my excellent cloaking spell.” 

Lilith stopped just in front of Zelda. “You irreverent little witch.” 

Zelda mock curtsied with a giggle. 

“I was thinking the confessional might be more appropriate tonight.” 

“I’m hardly the type to confess my so called sins,” Lilith grabbed Zelda by the waist and pulled their hips together snuggly. “Besides, that would take centuries, darling.” She tilted her head up slightly to steal a languid kiss. 

“Yes, but committing new ones takes mere minutes.” 

“Well, what in Satan’s name are we still doing out in this drafty nave?” 

Zelda bucked her hips, knocking Lilith off balance and fluttered down the aisle toward the ornate curtained box. Her soft finger waves bounced off her smiling cheeks. She couldn’t have looked more than 24 in that moment she turned her head back to Lilith. Such a pretty young thing with a talent for living fiercely. 

“Are you coming?” Zelda chirped, but before she could take a breath, Lilith was there. She pushed the redhead back against the dark wood of the confessional, kissing her forcefully, wrists secured above her head. 

_ “Relligo tumicla,”  _ Lilith whispered and pushed off the wall. Zelda’s wrists were still bound above her head, now with a soft, white rope pulled taut to the upper beam of the structure. Lilith grabbed a red velvet cushion from a nearby pew, tossing it at Zelda’s feet and kneeling before her. Zelda’s breath hitched, knees trembling slightly in anticipation. 

Lilith hiked the navy blue material to Zelda’s waist, revealing her bare skin to Lilith. She appreciated the time saved by forgoing any panties. Her eyes raked over the woman standing prone in front of her.  _ Delicious _ . She nudged her legs apart and began nipping and kissing up the inside of Zelda’s thighs, her fingers danced their way up to her sex, already slick with want. She easily slid two fingers inside the woman and began spreading her wetness up to her clit. Zelda moaned at the contact and the noise echoed through the cavernous room. The sound sent a chill up Lilith’s spine and she couldn’t wait any longer. She was starving to taste her. She lunged for Zelda’s mound, latching her lips to her folds and weaving her tongue to find the woman’s throbbing clit. Zelda gasped when Lilith forcefully rolled the nub around her tongue. She licked and sucked relentlessly until her neck was sore. Zelda’s pants and cries were suspended in what felt like hours of unearthly pleasure until Lilith drew back to give Zelda a moment to catch her breath. But once she was able to form coherent words again - 

“Please,” she breathed. “Don’t stop. I want more.”

_ They always want more.  _ Lilith smirked, reaching behind her back to unzip her dress. She let the beaded fabric slack to the floor and stepped out of it, kicking it to the side with her pointed shoe. Zelda hiccuped at the sight of the demoness before her. She was completely nude save for her heels and a thick, black harness hugging her hips and ass. Her slender frame was glistening with hard earned sweat. Perfect bare breasts heaved with each haughty breath. 

“Oh, fuck me.” Zelda blurted and rolled her eyes, wetting her dehydrated lips with a flick of her tongue.

“You have to choose first,” Lilith directed evenly. Two dildos appeared in Lilith’s hands before her. One was long, jet black and ribbed. The second was metallic gold, much shorter, but quite thick with a slight curve. Zelda’s cheek twitches into a smile at the sight of the thickness. 

“Gold it is, my sweet Zelda.” 

“I didn’t choose yet,” she protested.

“Your face did.” With a snap, one disappeared and the other was already strapped into the harness.  

She stepped closer and ripped the clasps off both straps of Zelda’s dress and shimmied it to the floor. Zelda held tight to the rope with whatever tingling feeling was left in her hands and lifted herself up. Lilith hoisted her hips, letting her sink slowly onto the ice cold dildo. The sensation was refreshing and elicited another moan. She wrapped her legs around her waist, linking her ankles tightly. Zelda craned her neck down as far as her restrained arms could let her. Lilith met her half way with a kiss, then lazily sucked rosette bruises into the pale skin of Zelda’s breasts. 

“Ready?” Lilith whispered. 

“Ages ago!” Zelda groaned. 

With that, Lilith thrust into her suddenly. She worked up to a brisk pace. Zelda bucked her hips and the demoness raked her nails across her ass, pulling her closer, as deep as she could. The double sided harness moved against Lilith perfectly, not enough to distract her, but just enough to keep her on the edge. Their duet of cries and grunts and pants and moans reverberated throughout the building. Zelda let out a strangled cry as she came, body shuddering suddenly. It happened without warning and took both women by surprise. Lilith pulled out of her quickly and replaced the dildo with her hand, hooking her fingers inside Zelda enough so she could feel her swollen walls contract and ripple as the waves of pleasure lapped over her. It was Lilith’s favorite part.  

“I want to touch you.” Zelda breathed. Lilith compiled and the rope and strap on disappeared. Zelda’s numb arms came down in a thud against Lilith’s back.

“Oof!” 

“Sorry. I can’t feel them yet.” Her heavy arms flopped down to her sides and she hissed as the blood rushed back down to her fingers. Lilith helped her get her footing and leaned her body weight against her, pinning her to the wall to keep her upright.

  
  


++++++++++

 

The bedroom was chilly. Adam rolled over to seek out Mary’s warmth; hee reached for her, but only found the empty edge of the mattress. 

He opened an eye. She was gone. 

The clock read 4:12 A.M.. His brow furrowed and he sat up, searching the room, slightly disoriented.

“Mary?”

  
  


+++++++++++

  
  


Zelda shoved Lilith backward, stumbling into the thick curtain of the confessional booth. Zelda flung the curtain closed behind her, stalking her prey before going in for the kill. She reached a hand behind Lilith’s head, gripping her hair, yanking sharply back, exposing her neck. She started by grazing her lips lightly across Lilith’s sharp cheekbone, then the tip of her jaw, then kissed behind her ear and licked down to her collarbone. She pushed her against the wall, kneading a breast with her free hand and claiming her mouth. Lilith sucked hard on Zelda’s tongue and she responded with a bite to her lower lip. Lilith kicked off her heels, losing a few inches, and swung a leg up past Zelda to brace against the other side of the booth. Zelda took the opportunity to rake her nails harshly up the underside of Lilith’s thigh from backside to calf. 

  
  


+++++++++++

  
  


The floorboards creaked as Adam came downstairs. 

“Mary?” he called again, peering into the darkness. “Could you not sleep? Are you alright?” 

He made his way to the living room. The fire was low, so he struggled to make out exactly what he saw at first. Mary was sitting in front of the dying fire, cross legged.  _ What was she sitting on? _

She wasn’t sitting. She was floating - two feet off the ground. 

  
  


++++++++++++

  
  
  


“What the fuck?!” 

Lilith and Zelda were both startled out of their private party of two. Zelda pulled her hand out from Lilith’s sex and shot a glare over her shoulder at the curtain. She turned back to Lilith who’s eyes went wide when she realized whose voice that was.  _ Adam _ . 

The brunette vanished from Zelda’s grasp. 

  
  


+++++++++++++

  
  


Lilith was yanked from her meditation with a gasp, eyes flying open to take in the sight of her living room before sinking to the floor. Adam stood in front of her, a horrified expression on his face. 

“Mary?” he asked faintly, then seemed to find his voice. “Mary, what the  _ fuck _ ?”

“Adam, listen.” Lilith scrambled to stand up ungracefully, legs caught in her green robe. “I can explain!” 

“HOW?” Adam screeched, stumbling backward over the edge of the rug. 

Once standing, Lilith paused, considering. She smoothed the front of her gown and sighed, eyes narrowing. Nervous worry vanished from her face. Mary was gone completely. 

“You’re right,” she relented in a deep, sultry voice, shifting her weight to rest a hand on her hip. “I really can’t.” Adam cocked his head to the side like a confused dog.   

“You better start! I mean, what the hell? Who--  _ what _ are you?”

“‘What the  _ hell _ ,’ indeed,” Lilith started, poised, in total control. “ _ I’m _ the hell.” 

Adam slowly backed away from her toward the front door. 

“I’m the Mother of Demons. Madam Satan, blah blah...” She trailed off, too tired, too hungry, and too frustrated at his interruption to do the whole bit. 

“Mary-- what are you talking about? You’re...a demon? Wait - what did you do to Mary? Is she possessed? What the fuck! She doesn’t deserve this, please.” Adam’s voice cracked at the end, tears welling in his eyes, and Lilith almost pitied him as she scoffed. 

“Possessed? Please! I would never. I did kill her though-- but I was perfectly nice about it! I put her ashes over there in the teapot in the cupboard.” Lilith slowly stalked toward him. “Would you like me to put yours there too?” 

The horrified man just stared at her, mouth agape. A bead of sweat slid down his temple. 

Lilith sighed. “I can make it quick. I do need your head though. Not that I’m a huge fan of decapitation mind you, but it’ll be very effective for what I’m planning next. I do like a bit of dramatic flare.” 

Adam gulped. His hand found the door handle behind him and began turning slowly.

“But I promise to bring your head back and burn it with the rest of your body when I’m through.” 

Lilith stepped forward, clutching his throat in her hand. He tried to pry her wrist from his neck, but it was steadfast. 

“You’ve been so accommodating already; you don’t mind being eaten first, do you?”

No amount of his flailing could stop her from snapping his neck like a twig; he slumped to the floor in a heap. Lilith walked toward the kitchen in search of the meat cleaver. 

  
  


++++++++++

  
  


“You’re in my seat, Faustus,” Zelda scolded. She stood in the doorway to Blackwood’s office, arms folded, cigarette in hand. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Oh, we’re already at begging? That didn’t take long at all.” Zelda chuckled. “Good boy.” Her voice was low and husky. This felt good. He was a subpar lover. The only thing about him she was attracted to was his power. And after so many weeks of him making her feel like she deserved punishment, making her feel weak, using her, she was ready to take her power back. 

“Ms. Spellman, I really must insist--” 

“No,  _ I _ insist,” Zelda hissed. “Get up.”

Blackwood remained seated and confused.

  
“I believe she told you to get up.” Lilith’s voice appeared behind Blackwood’s chair. “And when a woman tells you to do something in  _ that _ voice,” Lilith  knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear, “you do it.” 

She tossed a dripping sack with a thud on his desk before him and tipped up the back of his chair, knocking him forward onto his feet. His arms braced against his desk for balance before he fell face first into the gift before him. 

“What in Satan’s name is going on?” 

Lilith took him by the back of the neck with force, pushing his head closer to the bag.  

“You tried to sabotage me, and therefore defied our Dark Lord’s will.” Lilith opened the top of the sack with her free hand, revealing Adam’s severed head; Blackwood flinched backward, his pale face turning paler “You flaunted your efforts to bring Mary’s fiance back. You tried to get me caught. His blood is on your hands.”

Blackwood visibly fought back a gag reflex. 

“As if any mere man had a chance against the Mother of Demons, against Lilith herself.” Zelda tossed Lilith a ball gag from her purse. 

“She’s just using you--”

“Thank you, darling.” Lilith nodded to Zelda as she yanked a fistful of Blackwood’s hair back, knocking him off his feet back into the chair. He reached for her, but Zelda froze his arms and legs in place with a spell. Lilith pulled his jaw down, forcing the gag into his mouth and fastening it.

“There, that’s better. Don’t you think?” Lilith’s eyes gleamed at Blackwood, but her question was directed at the woman behind her. 

“Much,” the witch agreed. “I find that men who talk ad nauseum end up saying very little at all.” 

“Zelda, dear, do you mind?” Lilith motioned to the desk. 

“Gladly.” Zelda moved her hand pointed at Blackwood up and back in a swift motion as if directing an airplane. Blackwood was hurled forward out of the seat to lean far over his desk, inches again from Adam’s disembodied head. His pretentious cravat dangled in the drying blood. Zelda then twisted her wrist and Blackwood spun around, feet off the ground, lying suspended in mid air looking up at the ceiling. “Light as a feather.” Zelda shrugged, impressed at the ease.

“Stiff as a board.” Lilith remarked at the bulge displayed before her. Blackwood’s face turned bright red with fear and rage. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed, poor thing.” Lilith looked up at Zelda sauntering over. “You’d be surprised how often that happens right before I eat a man.” 

  
  


++++++++++

  
  


Zelda reclined, cigaret holder in hand, her feet resting casually on her new desk. Lilith finished tidying the last of Blackwood’s bloody mess with a wave of her hand. 

“You are using me, aren’t you?” Zelda asked at last, breaking the satisfied silence. Lilith looked up.

“Of course. Just as you used me.” Lilith licked a smear of stray blood from the back of her hand like a cat grooming itself. 

“What?” Zelda bristled at the suggestion. Lilith began stepping deliberately toward Zelda.

“You prayed to me to give you strength. You used me to prop yourself up when you needed it. And not to brag, but countless orgasms later, you’re sitting on your own throne, High Priestess of the Church of Night. A position you’ve always wanted, but never bothered fighting for. What have you got to complain about?” 

  
Zelda flicked her cigaret ash over nothing in particular, lips pursed in consideration. 

“How do I explain to the coven? They may not accept--”

“I’ll take care of it, darling.” Lilith dismissed. 

“So what do you want from me?”

“Right down to business. I like it.” Lilith hopped onto the side of the desk. Zelda rolled her eyes, but a smile snuck through.

“Your worship. Your love. Your devotion. Like any diety, without the prayers of witches like you, I would simply cease to exist.” Lilith shrugged simply. 

“There’s more.” Zelda’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“There is, but can’t we just revel in this victory for now?” Lilith leaned back impatiently, gripping the side of the desk to keep herself from falling backward completely. “I so desperately need you to finish what you started last night.” 

Zelda hesitated, clearly not sure she was ready to give up her line of questioning. Lilith sat upright again and began unzipping the back of her black dress. She shrugged the top off her arms, letting it bunch at her waist before shimmying it over her hips and letting it fall to the floor beneath her slender legs. 

Zelda’s lips parted and breath hitched. “I suppose there’s always tomorrow,” Zelda rose, standing between Lilith’s bare legs. “And I am feeling quite victorious.” 


End file.
